Lo Siento
by xCeltheamazingx
Summary: Bluepulse / Set after Before the Dawn / Based on several prompts. Jaime can't get any peace and quiet at home, so he decides to work on his homework at the Hall of Justice. Too bad his speedster boyfriend happens to be there too, ready to offer distractions of another nature. (Some Spanish words included)


**A/N: Hey guuuysss. So I figured a fanfiction account was probably the best way to keep all my fics together. This is one of my favourites that I've written, so I figured it should be the first one up here! Yes, this one is already on tumblr. Check my profile for my tumblr blog for Jaime Reyes 3**

- - - -

Jaime hated homework. He hated assignments and midterms and essays. Long text pages to read, taking notes, and shitty partners who slack off and expect you to pick up their jobs so that you both can pass. Jaime especially hated it when he had to deal with his school stuff when he was stressed out from Blue Beetle work. But of course, he couldn't tell his teachers that he had missing assignments because he had to fight the good fight. Nor could he excuse his lateness or sleeping in class on Blue Beetle's role on the team and league. No one would believe him. Not that Jaime was ready to give up his secret identity to get some sympathy for a late project.

On top of that, Jaime had to evacuate his house, too, and had to make a den for himself at the Hall of Justice so he could work on school stuff. His parents weren't supposed to know just how bad things had stacked up due to his couple of weeks' absence after being captured by the REACH. What excuse was there for that, anyways? He was sick? They know Mrs Reyes is a nurse and ask why he wasn't admitted to the hospital if he was out for two weeks. There was too many complications. So Jaime had told his parents everything was fine and he was just going out to hang with Bart or something. His parents liked Bart. Jaime settled down into a comfy chair with his work spread out around him, laptop sitting in his lap as he typed up a storm. He could barely hear the thunder shaking off in the distance, threatening to rain on the city.

The thing Jaime hadn't been counting on was Bart actually being at the Hall. So when the speedster made a sprint towards Jaime's little set up, the hispanic was more than surprised. He quickly snapped his hands down on the papers set on either arm of the chair, since they had threatened to fly away with Bart's gust of wind that followed him.

"Jaime! I didn't expect to see you here! I mean, sure we're both members of the team and this is the league only area and it's after hours for visiting but still I didn't expect you to be here because you rarely leave El Paso and you said that you've been gone a while so people would be worried and-"

With every word, Jaime was losing what little patience he had. Clenching his teeth as Bart rambled on and on, Jaime gripped the chair tightly. Finally, he had enough. Launching upwards, Jaime tossed his laptop on the chair where he was once seated, and lashed out at his boyfriend.

"Seriously dude, just shut up! _Dios mio_! It's like you just keep going on and on, and you don't think about the person you're rambling to at all! Can't you see that I'm busy?!" Jaime yelled, using wild hand gestures to get his point across. Well, he felt a bit better now after having blurted some of frustration out. He glared, but as soon as he looked at Bart-and I mean, really looked- his gaze softened. Oh no. No, no. He hadn't meant... okay, this was bad.

Bart's eyes were cast away, his usual hyperactivity seemingly calmed for now. His face resembled that of a kicked puppy, perhaps a little kid who was just told they couldn't have a toy they've been talking about for weeks. For Jaime, he saw something else there. The pain in Bart's face showed a bit of his future life, where Blue Beetle probably yelled at him quite a lot. A lump in Jaime's throat developed, making it hard to swallow while seeing Bart looking this upset.

"Bart, I-"

"What?" Bart snapped, his eyes focusing on Jaime, glaring at him. Bart's bottom lip stuck out a bit, his arms now crossed over his chest, "want to insult me some more? Because that's **totally** crash. I mean it. Please go on. I want to hear how someone who's supposed to be my boyfriend actually feels!"

Okay, yeah. Jaime deserved that. He shouldn't have snapped at Bart, he knew that. Groaning, Jaime ran a hand through his hair, before dropping his hands in defeat.

"_Lo siento_. Bart, I'm sorry," Jaime said in a much calmer tone. He closed his eyes and let out another sigh, "things have been really stressful lately. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Bart pouted at him for a few more moments, before dropping his upset look. He then stepped towards Jaime and wrapped his arms around the older boy's shoulders, giving him a hug. Jaime's arms slinked around Bart's waist in response, drawing him close.

"You're forgiven..." Bart mumbled, sniffing a little. Jaime pulled away a tiny bit, still holding onto the speedster, examining him. That little...

Bart was adorning a grin now and when he realized that Jaime had found him out, he started laughing. He hadn't really been upset enough to cry, but it was fun to abuse his power over Jaime. Bart had learned that he had something like that through his hispanic boyfriend's actions and reactions.

"_Dios mio_...you..." Jaime said, shaking his head. The good thing was that his stress was forgotten now... if anything. Thanks to Bart, of course. The speedster just kind of had that affect on him. Jaime drew Bart close again, but this time, instead of a hug, he pressed his lips to Bart's.

Jaime loved Bart's lips. They were soft and pink, and he knew that he was the first person to have them all to himself. He loved when Bart sometimes vibrated out of excitement and added heat to the kiss without them even getting intimate with each other. He loved it when one of them bonked noses or messed up and a smile would be added into their connection. Jaime loved it when he could taste whatever snack Bart had just been eating, usually chicken whizees. In short, Jaime really liked Bart's lips.

After a series of kisses that left both of them breathless, Jaime leading of course, the hispanic boldly nibbled on Bart's bottom lip. Bart, surprised at the sensation, opened his mouth instinctively, granting Jaime entrance. It was then that Jaime explored Bart's mouth thoroughly, followed by massaging the other's tongue with his own. Yeah, so Jaime had a few tricks up his sleeve. A low, rumbling moan escaped the speedster which gave Jaime the satisfaction that he wanted. They broke apart seconds later, for needed air. Jaime realized that his hands at moved during the entire ordeal, one resting firmly on Bart's upper back, while the other happened to be caressing Bart's bottom. Somehow, Jaime wasn't surprised.

The speedster in his arms shifted, bringing himself closer to Jaime only to snuggle into his neck. Jaime reluctantly moved his hand off of Bart's ass to hold him once again.

"So.. you have homework?" Bart questioned, reminding Jaime he had work to do. The hispanic broke apart from the embrace to turn back to the chair where his laptop had been discarded.

"_Ay! Si, si! Gracias, cariño!_"


End file.
